<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Perfect Day by TriangularKiwi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394822">A Perfect Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriangularKiwi/pseuds/TriangularKiwi'>TriangularKiwi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Regular Show (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriangularKiwi/pseuds/TriangularKiwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another monotonous day for the manager of the Park.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Perfect Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes peered down at the paperwork sitting on the desk. The only source of light in the room was the small lamp on my desk. I have the window blinds closed since the sun was shining right into the office earlier.That’s probably why I have this godawful headache. I was too busy then to get up and close them. Ugh. And I’m too focused on my work right now to get up to open them again. It’d be a waste of time anyway. I take a look at the time on my watch. 8:32 PM. No surprise there. I’ve been knees deep in paperwork this whole damn week. And it’s only Wednesday. Still have to deal with this shit for another 2 days. Just another day in the life of Benson. How thrilling.</p><p>After about another half hour of scribbling down numbers, I slowly stand up, stretching both of my arms up into the air. Sweet, sweet relief. That felt TOO good. I open a desk drawer on the right side of the desk, carefully placing the stack of papers into it. That’s when it hit me. </p><p>I feel like I’m forgetting something.</p><p>My tired eyes look around my office, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. I have my car keys and wallet…Strange. That’s when I hear Mordecai and Rigby downstairs, probably screaming about their stupid video games. Then I realized that nothing out of the ordinary happened today. I mean, odd occurrences don’t happen everyday here at The Park, but…it’s more than I want. Pfft. That’s for sure. I just want to go to work, do what I have to do, go home, and relax. It may sound boring to some, but I’m fine with it. I like having a routine. I just want everyday to be…Well…Normal. Am I asking for too much? Seriously. Those two never fucking listen to me. Weird things started happening after I hired them. I always threaten to fire them (I was actually EXTREMELY close to doing it more than once.), but they’re still here. Oh, Benson. You’re growing soft. </p><p>I turn off the lamp, the office now completely dark. …Why didn’t I open the door first? Am I really that tired? Jeez. Well, because I didn’t do that, I tripped over something and fell, the side of my head hitting the floor. </p><p>“Oof! …Ugh. Wonderful.”</p><p>I just kind of lied there for awhile. …Maybe like 2 minutes? Honestly, I should have gotten up as soon as I fell because I almost fell asleep. I couldn’t see much since the room was just completely black. The only thing visible was the light from the hallway coming through the opening below the door. I was too tired to move, but I managed to get back up, dusting myself off. Also, no one even bothered to come up and check on me. Then again, they are screaming down there. They probably couldn’t hear me. Idiots.</p><p>I FINALLY reached the door and I looked down at the floor to see what I may have tripped on. Nothing. I tripped on nothing. I tripped on AIR. I’m just that tired, I guess. I walked out of my office, making sure to lock the door before heading downstairs. Yup. Just as I thought. Mordecai and Rigby are sitting on the couch, their eyes stuck on the pixels on the TV and yelling at the top of their lungs. </p><p>“See you two in the morning. Don’t be late!” </p><p>“Yeah yeah! We’ll be there!” Mordecai replied, sounding rather annoyed and his eyes glued to the television. </p><p>Rigby didn’t even bother to reply back. These two…I could feel my face becoming hot. Nono. It’s too late for this shit. I storm out of the house, getting into my car. Now it was me time. I was already starting to feel better just thinking about being at home. I could take a nice bath! Or I could relax on the couch and read a book. The possibilities are endless! Right as I insert the keys… </p><p>…What was that roaring noise? …UGH. What did those idiots do now?!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>